Final Fantasy XII: Hidden Affections
by Tiger5913
Summary: An innocent afternoon of shopping turns interesting as Penelo wonders, are class and position important in matters of the heart? [Vaan x Ashe, Larsa x Penelo, takes place after Jahara and before Golmore Jungle.]


12/3/06

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Vaan, Penelo, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Square, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my parents, my friends, my readers, my beloved fans, and Square for making this fantastic and extremely addictive game.

Special dedication to: Mariagoner, for her wonderful FFXII fanfiction that inspired me and her steadfast encouragement in supporting all fans of this pairing.

**Final Fantasy XII: Hidden Affections**

**By Tiger5913**

_Vaan should never be in charge of the money…_

The girl resisted the urge to jostle, or at the very least, nudge her longtime friend as she watched him spending a large portion of the party's gil on just equipment, namely, weapons. And he was buying all the heavier items, to boot! Was he expecting her to carry those? _Boys,_ she sighed woefully.

"Hey, Vaan, we need other stuff too, y'know," she finally chided him with a hint of sternness in her voice.

"I know, Penelo," he responded agreeably in his usual carefree tone, although his eyes were still eagerly looking over the merchant's wares. "But come on, we need some of this, right?"

Penelo arched one delicate brow in amusement when her friend showed interested in an elegant-looking sword, its bronze surface thoroughly polished and luminous with perfection. Now, even though there was a myriad of weapons for the traveling companions to use, each of them usually stuck just one or two types, their respective favorites, whichever they felt most comfortable with. Vaan was a little fickle and constantly switched his, but she was well-aware that swords were not something her friend had gotten accustomed to, and in fact, only one person in their party consistently wielded that weapon… Of course, they both knew who it was, and when the significance was made obvious, the perky blonde giggled with realization and a teasing grin graced her lips as she considered poking a little fun at him.

"Oh, are you thinking about fighting with swords now?" she quipped innocently while the two were walking away from the store.

The older teen seemed a bit surprised by her observation and his face was slightly flushed for a moment, but he shed his embarrassment and managed to regain his composure as he mumbled in admission, "No… this isn't for me."

She almost wanted to laugh at the way he was carrying the sword, so gingerly and carefully cradled in both of his hands, as if he absolutely **had** to protect its mint condition. "Hmm, well then, who is it for?"

In response, Vaan threw her a wry look. "…As if you didn't know."

And of course the girl did know, just like she usually knew what her friend was thinking and feeling. She saw how often he stole glances at a certain young woman when the group was together, and she noticed the way that he was always the first one to rush to her aid in battle. He tried to find the smallest excuses to stick by her side even afterward, such as claiming that it was safer if they fought as a pair rather than facing off solo against any possible arriving enemies. As each day passed by, Penelo realized that her childhood friend was becoming more and more infatuated, and that one day, the time they spent together would soon dwindle. She would be replaced by the special woman that was clearly occupying his daily thoughts, just like now.

But despite those occurring events, the girl harbored neither resentment nor ill feeling toward her friend, or jealousy regarding the object of his affections. She loved him like an older brother, and had known all along that eventually, the two of them would make other acquaintances as they got older, and grow apart as was the way of life. Their friendship had been strong for many years, but it was purely platonic, and even through their confusing and chaotic teenage years, they never felt anything toward each other except as siblings. The two were close because they had shared traumatic, life-changing events together, and had always comforted one another whenever a shadow of melancholy had caused dire heartache or tears to be shed.

With a gentle smile and understanding in her eyes, Penelo nodded and said softly, "Yeah, I know. That's a really nice sword, Vaan. She'll love it."

He grinned at her shakily, betraying just a little bit of nervousness in his serious expression. "You think so?"

She was about to reassure him further, but she happened to glance ahead and then immediately grabbed a hold of his arm, exclaiming in a low, but sharp whisper, "Hey, look who's coming now…!"

Vaan turned his gaze forward in the same direction and stiffened slightly, but a squeeze of encouragement from the blonde girl got him to relax a tad. His eyes were fixated on the young woman that was strolling along the pathway just a few yards away, seemingly oblivious to the presence of the two friends, and she was surprisingly by herself. That was a rare sight, since she was usually accompanied by one of their other allies, a former captain of the Dalmascan army who had sworn to protect her and serve as her guardian throughout their travels. But then again, the regal and headstrong Princess Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca had often shown her independent streak, and had probably either ordered the man not to go with her this time, or maybe she simply snuck away from him.

Penelo looked at her friend when he hadn't responded for some time, and she easily caught his expression of awe, as well as the admiration clearly evident in his eyes. She sighed in slight exasperation from the somewhat goofy grin that slowly creased his mouth – even though those were on his face so often these days that she was starting to get used to seeing them. The two friends continued to casually walk toward the browsing princess, with Vaan suddenly trudging a bit slower when they were nearing her location. Before they came into contact with her, Penelo let go of his arm and pushed the older teen forward, not wanting to be a third wheel if the duo decided to join together and explore the rest of the town.

Vaan made a small noise of discomfort and turned back to glare at the petite girl, but when he realized her intentions, his expression softened and he silently mouthed his gratitude. She merely smiled in silent encouragement and watched her friend as he slowly approached the lone woman and greeted her, and then within moments, they were engaged in conversation. Penelo released a sigh of relief and happiness for his courage, and after making sure he would stay put and not run off all of a sudden, she quickly glanced around, looking for a nearby store to go and window-shop. Because she usually shopped together with the others, she never carried any gil or loot on her, so there was really nothing she could afford to get, but maybe _something_ would catch her eye, and she could always ask Vaan to buy it for her later.

She hadn't been alone for very long when all of a suddenly, a familiar voice spoke up from behind her, "You know, it's not very safe to wander around on one's own."

A slight jolt startled her, as she would recognize him anywhere; the girl turned around and smiled cheerfully as she greeted him – he had long since asked her to address him only by his name, and not by his title. "Hi Larsa…"

The young prince returned her smile and fell into step beside her with ease, "Hello, Penelo."

Due to her social class, the Rabanastre orphan certainly wasn't used to being in the company of royalty, but somehow, there was something different about the fourth son of the Arcadian emperor. Unlike his somber and much more intimidating older brother, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor was a very gentle and compassionate soul whom had made his empathy well-known amongst many people. And yet, she knew that underneath his soft exterior, he was distinctly precocious and had quite the busy brain that worked with tireless vigor in constantly calculating formulas for peace between the neighboring countries. He had just joined with the group of traveling companions on a journey to Mt. Bur-Omisace, and everyone had decided to shop around in a nearby bustling town for new, updated equipment before they started heading out to foreign territory.

Penelo would never forget the time that the prince had rescued her and led her away from the wrath of the harsh Judge Ghis back in Bhujerba, after she had barely escaped from her horrible kidnappers. From the first moment that they met, he had treated her with nothing but kindness and respect, and to her surprise, he had even promised to protect her after she revealed her fear of the empire to him. Penelo was not a stranger to such security, as she had grown up with many friends in Rabanastre, good friends who always looked out for her and often kept her from danger and harm, but Larsa's sworn word was different… After all, she was just a commoner and they certainly had no relation to each other, and yet he had helped her out of a dire, worsening situation and even reunited her with her friend without ever asking anything from her in return.

Perhaps he had done those things for her due to his kind nature, or perhaps he just wanted to save a damsel-in-distress. Whatever the reason, she was grateful for his assistance, and would forever be indebted to him.

"Did you find anything you like?" Larsa spoke up in question after they had ventured into the next section of the town.

Penelo shook her head and replied candidly, "Not really. But even if I did, I couldn't have bought anything. Vaan was spending all our gil buying expensive weapons."

"Oh?" he remarked with interest, his brows furrowing slightly in concern. "And he did not purchase any new equipment for you, Penelo?"

"It's okay, I didn't want anything," she assured her young companion with a soft smile.

The raven-haired boy glanced at the surrounding crowds for a bit, his expression quizzical. "Where is he now? Surely he didn't wander off and leave you by yourself."

Remembering how her friend had been sent off, Penelo laughed and revealed with a faint giggle, "No, but I made him leave. He bought something for Princess Ashe and I told him to go give it to her."

Though she hadn't implied anything other than a comrade buying equipment for the well-being of his ally, Larsa was keen in noticing the jovial, mischievous glint in her pale green eyes and read between the lines. "Vaan and Lady Ashe…"

The blonde girl glanced his way with a look of surprise. "You noticed?"

He appeared sheepish and his diplomatic answer was hesitant, "Well, I haven't been around the lot of you for very long…"

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she suddenly inquired with an edge of urgency and concern underlying her urgent tone. "I mean, what if she rejects him? I'm afraid that's what will happen to him. She's a princess and he's… well…" she trailed off awkwardly but she had made her point clear.

After the words had already rushed forth from her mouth, Penelo suddenly realized that she just blurted out her insecurities to someone who was almost a stranger. Only… she knew without a doubt that he could be trusted not to reveal what she had just told him. She had told him once before that she didn't know if she could trust him, but now, she did; she had yet to find a reason not to. Now, her other allies were nice as well and would be willing her an ear if she ever asked, but somehow, Penelo never found the courage to request their audience. Aside from Vaan, she didn't feel too comfortable being close with the other group members. She was unsure of why, but maybe it was largely because she felt that she didn't fit in very well with them.

By his silence, Penelo could tell that Larsa was thinking about her inquiry and carefully considering his response before he spoke. His courteous manner brought a grin to her lips.

"I believe," he started slowly, "that after traveling with everyone for this long, Lady Ashe would not judge Vaan based on his class. They have fought together side-by-side on the same grounds, and been threatened by the harm of the same enemies. They must have protected each other's lives from danger at one point. And even when their journey has ended and their positions have changed, any member of a royal family still must treat his comrades-in-arms with respect, regardless of class or rank. But do not forget that right now, she is a princess in hiding. She does not have any power or standing in society until she has revealed herself and her position is recognized by the people of Dalmasca. For now, she too, is a commoner, just like your friend."

She was a little surprised by the length and diligence of his answer, but she felt assured by his sincere honesty and the intense insistence of his words. "So, they… they could be together then? Even when she becomes the queen one day?"

The young prince gazed at her with a comforting smile. "Please, do not fret, Penelo. If they truly care for each other against all odds, then Lady Ashe's position of royalty will not be an issue for them now, nor in the future."

The two companions continued walking along together, and during that leisure period, Penelo concentrated on thinking about what he had just told her. Even though what he said made sense to her, she couldn't help feeling worried that her friend's happiness would elude him, but for now, there was nothing she could do, so she just hoped that everything would work out for her allies. Just then, as the girl was peering around, she caught sight of the town clock and suddenly discovered that it was almost time for the group to meet up together at the entrance. After arriving in town, they had all decided to reunite at a later hour to leave early in the afternoon and make their way toward the Golmore Jungle, in hopes of reaching the destination before nightfall.

"Oh, Larsa, we have to go meet the others now. It's almost time to leave," she informed her young companion with a swift tilt of her head, and then began to hasten her pace.

Suddenly, Larsa reached out and took a gentle, but firm hold of her hand. "Penelo, wait."

The blonde girl paused her step and turned back to give him her attention. "Huh? What is it?"

"I-I have something for you," he confessed in an unusually timid voice, and then retrieved an object from a pouch that hung on his side.

"…You do?" Her eyes widened slightly as she glanced down at the item that he was holding out to her in his hand.

A small silver ring rested within his palm, a delicate-looking accessory with a wide, but thin base that had intricate designs etched into the metallic surface.

She gasped at its shimmering beauty. "Larsa, it's… it's beautiful. But I can't take this…"

"Please do, Penelo," Larsa insisted with quiet intensity in his voice as he set the ring down into her hand and gently curled her fingers around it, his own hand holding her in place. "This is a Sage's Ring, an accessory that will enhance your concentration in magic usage and allow you to cast spells more frequently. If you do not wish to pick up any new equipment from this town's selection, then please accept just this."

Although she appreciated his act of generosity, Penelo wanted to protest that she didn't feel right receiving such an expensive gift, despite its charming elegance and the fact that it was from a good friend. She reluctantly lifted her head to tell him this, but the words suddenly escaped her grasp when she saw a unique look in his misty blue eyes. It was a look that she hadn't seen too often before, but she that she definitely recognized, for she often caught Vaan gazing at the princess with the same expression on his face. Could it be possible that… Larsa had those feelings for her? Penelo found that hard to believe, but there was no denying the adoration that was clearly dwelling within his twin depths.

Pink flushed her cheeks as the blonde girl nodded and graciously accepted the gift, while stammering in reply, "Th-Thank you, Larsa…"

Pleased with her reaction, the young prince smiled and held onto her hand for a few more moments before releasing it – albeit reluctantly, by his wistful expression – and then he casually stepped back to her side. "You're welcome. Now then, shall we get going?"

Penelo quickly agreed and resumed walking along with her companion, all the while silently musing about what she had just discovered. Their conversation beforehand suddenly came rushing to her mind, and she recalled when Larsa had told her that he didn't think position or class was important in regards to feelings. Had he been exclusively referring to Vaan's situation with the princess, or had he spoken empathetically? She had an inkling and wasn't sure, and when prone to curiosity, Penelo usually sought to satisfy her questions, but she figured that now wasn't the right time to ask him and discuss such things. And besides, she didn't need this to somehow circulate amongst her allies and give her friend a reason to tease her.

The pair reached the town entrance minutes later and found their allies absent, but nevertheless they decided to stay put and await their arrivals. A bit uncomfortable with the silence that settled between them, Penelo glanced down to focus on the ring she held in her hand, and she slowly turned it over, fingering its fine and firm, metallic surface. It shimmered and gleamed silver underneath the bright sunlight, dazzling and enticing her eyes; even with her recent traveling experiences, she had never been able to own such an expensive item. Feeling grateful for the beautiful present, she furtively snuck a peek at the young prince, and to her surprise, she caught him watching her with a soft, endearing smile on his lips and a light flush in his fair, smooth cheeks.

As she lifted her head and boldly gazed back at him, she dimly remembered his explanation on the ring's usage and silently mused that it was a perfect fit with her mage-style of fighting. Did Larsa know something about her affinity with magic? And if so, how?

Before she could think more on it, Penelo noticed movement behind him and she averted her attention to the duo that was approaching: it turned out to be Vaan and Ashe, the two of them strolling along as they talked quietly to each other.

"Look, the others are coming back," the girl informed her young companion, startling him out of his slight daze.

"Oh, right." He quickly recovered with a nod of affirmation and spun around to face the same direction.

Penelo greeted the pair and before long, the remainder of their allies joined up with the group and after a quick consensus, they all gathered their supplies together and left the town to continue their journey.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** And here it is, my first contribution to the FFXII fandom. I'm a huge fan of Vaan x Ashe and Larsa x Penelo, but I couldn't write anything for the longest time. Felt a little insecure, I guess. Still do, really, but anyway, I really hope that you readers enjoyed this piece! Sorry about the ending; I know it was rather abrupt, but I couldn't figure out how else to end the story. Honestly, if I hadn't stopped it there, I would have rambled on for another couple of pages, but I want to save _something_ for a possible future Larsa x Penelo fic. :) My dear readers, thank you for reading this little fic, and please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it.

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
